Deadly Beautiful
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: To know her was to love her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE characters....**

**Summary: Merci Devereaux carried a painful memory from her childhood, and the world was going to feel her pain. Strikingly beautiful, men naturally flocked to her. But what they didn't count on was taking their final breath at her hands. She seduced and destroyed everyone in her path and could not be stopped. That is, until 'the one' comes along. The one that may be different than the others, one that wants so badly to believe that she is worth saving. But as badly as he does, he may learn that some things cannot be changed, nor do they want to be...**

"Ah God!"

"Wow, even better the second time…"

"You hungry baby?" The curvy little brunette asked breathily as she crawled across him to get to the bowl of strawberries on the nightstand.

"For you, always." He growled, running a hand up her waist.

"Will this do?" She purred, tossing her long dark tresses to the side as she straddled him. "Open wide, baby." She whispered, placing one of the cool berries to his lips.

"Sweet, just like you." He smiled after taking a bite. She let off a little grin pressing another berry to his mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he began rubbing his throat.

"I- can't bre-" He gasped.

"Breath?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Cal-"

"What was that sweetie, I can't hear you?" She asked, leaning forward.

"C-"

"Call? Call who? An ambulance?" she ask, rather coy.

"I'm sorry sweetie." The somber in her voice and the intensity in her face was the last thing he saw before his vision faded.

* * *

"The world of sports entertainment is mourning the loss of one of its biggest stars. Multi-time world champion John Cena was found unresponsive in his hotel late last night where he was later pronounced dead…"

Merci lifted her head from the paper she was clipping and watched as the anchorman talked.

"How unfortunate." She said to herself as she turned her attention back to the piece of paper she neatly pasted into a dainty scrapbook.

"...It seems to have come from an apparent allergic reaction, but officials won't know for sure until an autopsy is performed. No foul play is suspected…"

Merci lifted the book to eye level and placed her lips on the picture of John before tracing it with her finger.

"Sorry baby."


	2. The champ is not here

"We will have thoughts on this tragedy from fans and co-workers alike marking this sad day in the wrestling world. Stay tuned for the latest…"

"Blah, blah, blah." Merci rolled her eyes as she pushed the power button on the television. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair.

"You would've thought the president died…"

* * *

"_Hi." _

"_Um, hi." Merci turned and looked at the well-built, extremely handsome blue-eyed man approaching her._

"_This treadmill taken?" He asked sweetly._

"_No."_

"_So what's your name?"_

"_Merci."_

"_Nice to meet you, Merci. I'm Jo-"_

"_I know who you are, you just don't look like the type of guy who uses treadmills." Merci said with light chuckle._

"_Ah, looks can be deceiving…" He said, flashing his dimples._

"_Can't they?" She inquired turning her head slightly._

"_You don't sound like a native, where you from?" John asked._

"_New Orleans."_

"_Well Merci, I happen to think southern accents are very, very adorable." He said, giving her chin a small tap. _

"_Ah shucks…" Merci giggled as she lowered her head in embarrassment._

"_So why'd your man let you out his sight?"_

"_Who said there was one?" Merci retorted, raising a devilish eyebrow. John grinned at her as they continued their run._

* * *

"_Hey, you weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" John placed a hand on her side as she walked to the door._

"_No, of course not." She said._

"_What are you doing tonight, beautiful?"_

"_Depends John, you asking for a date?"_

"_Maybe I am…"_

"_That would be nice…"_

"_So where do I find you?"_

"_Here, it's my room key. The address is on the back. Don't make me wait…" Merci said as she brought her mouth to his cheek._

"Oh John, I almost wish I kept you around a little longer." Merci chuckled to herself. "But boy am I glad to be leaving this God- forsaken town, I hate yankees..." Merci rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and went for the door.

* * *

Merci looked around the hazy lounge as she swirled her finger around in her martini. Not a very live crowd tonight, but she didn't mind. She was never one for lots of noise, or people for that matter.

"You know, it should be illegal for a woman as beautiful as you to be drinking alone..."

"Is that right?" Merci turned to the more-than-muscular man who towered over her. His tattoos were the first thing to catch her eye. Typical kanji and tribal scripts, but they did his rippling muscles more than enough justice.

"Absolutely. Where's the lucky guy?"

"There _is_ no lucky guy." Merci replied quickly.

"I almost don't believe that. What's your name, doll?"

"Merci."

"French, I like that."

"So, you got a name, Mr. non- believer?" She asked.

"Dave."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dave." Merci said, almost meaning it.

"The pleasure is all mine..." Dave said, stroking the side of her face.

"So what brings you here Dave, work or play?"

"A bit of both." He said with a smirk. "Now you answer me something..."

"Anything."

"Are you as innocent as you look?" He asked.

"Got a car?" Merci asked.

"Of course."

"Wanna find out?"


	3. Putting down an animal

_"And Bell danced and danced till she couldn't anymore, the end." _

_"Do you think I can be a ballerina like her, mommy?" _

_"You can do anything you set your mind to, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." _

_"Mommy when I grow up, I wanna be just like you…" _

_"Aww precious, mommy loves you so much, don't you ever forget that."_

Merci fluttered her eyes open and wiped a tear that was slowly trickling down her cheek. She silently chastised herself, tears were the ultimate sign of weakness. The sound of hard but steady breathing reminded her she wasn't alone. She gently wriggled from underneath his large arm and turned to her side.

* * *

"Damn it." Merci cursed to herself as she slipped out of the bed. The warmth of the sun kissed her bare skin, almost rubbing it in her face that she'd made a huge mistake: he'd made it through the night.

"Mmm, morning beautiful." Dave said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi. Sorry I woke you." Merci said, not even turning around to look at him as she slipped her dress over her head.

"So when am I seeing you again?" He asked.

"There's gonna be an 'again'?"

"Of course there is, why not?" Dave laughed.

"Well just 'cuz usually by now guys would've… cooled off on the whole thing." Merci said, kneeling down next to him.

"Oh I think we're just heating up…" Dave said before he grabbed the back of her neck to bring her mouth to his.

* * *

4 weeks later…

"I've been having a lot of fun with you these past few weeks, I'm glad you came out to see me." Dave said, taking her hands and kissing them.

"Me too." Merci forced a slight curve to her lips as he legs swung from the kitchen counter.

"Listen-hold on." Dave stopped himself to grab his buzzing phone. "Yeah, I told you'd I'd be there. Have I ever let you down? Ok, see ya then."

"Was that her?" Merci asked. She knew, and didn't care that Dave was still technically married to his wife. This worked out perfectly because she could be low- key as Dave kept her a secret from everyone. As far as she was concerned, she was about to do her a favor.

"No it was…a friend. I told her I'd-"

"_Her_?" Merci hissed, quickly hopping off the counter.

"Come on baby, you know when I'm home I see other girls…don't you?"

"You flew me here to your home just to go out and sleep with some two-dollar whore?!"

"Merci, you knew what you were getting into. This'll never be anything serious." Dave's face couldn't be any more indifferent. He looked as though he just told her he was going to walk the dog.

"You rotten bastard, this is low, even for you."

"Look, we can talk about this some other time. You stay put, I'll be back later." Dave said as he turned for the door.

"Ugh!" Merci reached for the first knife she saw and lunged at Dave's back. It took a few swipes before she could get him to the ground, but he eventually got there. She kneeled down next to him while he struggled for breath, coughing up blood in the process.

"You don't know how overdue that was."


	4. A not so straight edge

Merci sighed before she took a sip of her cranberry juice and looked out the window of the diner. Dealing with Dave hadn't left her in the best of moods, she could see why he'd been divorced twice. But once again, she was alone. She slowly began to wonder what satisfaction she got from this.

"Look at the paper, guys." A teenage girl pushed the newspaper across the table to one of her friends. Merci chuckled at herself as she put a few bills down on the table.

"Yeah I heard about that, dude. I just saw Batista on tv two nights ago." The boy across the table said. Merci looked over her shoulder and smirked. Little did they know the person who did in their idol was sitting right behind them.

"That's horrible, who would do such a thing?" The girl asked.

" Someone who knew he had it coming." Merci said over the girl's shoulder as she got up and walked away.

* * *

"For a total bastard you had great taste…" Merci whispered as she ran the diamond jewelry Dave bought her across her skin. "But you really weren't worth the mess." She rolled over and placed a kiss on the picture freshly pasted into her scrapbook.

* * *

"I really am lost without you." Merci gazed at the tiny picture sitting in the locket that once belonged to her mother.

"Flight 153 to Chicago O'Haire is now boarding…" A voiced called over the intercom. The WWE was holding a few shows there that weekend, and Merci was bored.

"Time to get back to work mama, talk to you soon." Merci said as she hooked the locket back around her neck.

_

* * *

_

_Great, I hate aisle seats. _Merci thought when she saw someone already in the window seat. At least he was sleeping, she wasn't up for small talk.

"_Mama, why doesn't Daddy like me?"_

"_Oh honey, your daddy loves you a great deal, he just has an awful funny way of showing it. Men don't show their emotions like women do, you'll grow to understand that…"_

"_Donna! Bring me a beer!" _

"_Mommy don't leave yet. Wait till I fall asleep…"_

"_I'll come check on you later, nighty night sweetie."_

"Excuse me miss-"

"Huh, what?!" Merci jumped at the voice interrupting her dream.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was just going to ask you if you would like something to drink."

"Oh, um some red wine would be nice." Merci said.

"Is Merlot fine?"

"Sure." Merci said as she sleepily ran a hand through her hair.

"Here you are." The stewardess said as she set a glass on the tray in front of Merci.

"Thank you." Merci nodded as the stewardess continued down the aisle.

"You know, I'd be a lot better for you than what's in that glass." The man once thought to be in a deep slumber said.

"Really now, and why's that?" Merci shifted in her seat to get a good look at the man she immediately recognized. The shoulder length dark hair, and lip ring, arms covered in tattoos. Only one man fitting that description would advise her against the consumption of alcohol.

"Your body is your temple, and with one as beautiful as yours, why would you harm it?" He asked.

"Well I make bodily harm look pretty darn good, don't ya think?"

"No argument here. What's your name?"

"Merci. What's yours?" As if she didn't already know.

"Phil, but most know me as Punk." He said as he extended out his hand.

"Well nice to meet you, Punk." Merci said as she brought their hands together.

"So what brings you to Chicago?" He asked.

"…Business, what about you?"

"It's home. And work is in town. I'm a wrestler."

"Oh?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then, welcome home."

"Thanks, cutie." Phil said with a squeeze of her chin. "So you got any plans for tonight?"

"No."

"Well why don't we meet up, after my show I mean?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

Merci looked at herself in the mirror as she put on a few dabs of perfume across her neck. When she let her dark tresses fall down her shoulders, she realized she was looking more and more like her mother. She cupped her face in her hands, fighting back tears. The loud knock at the door forced her to get it together quick.

"Hi." Phil stood in the doorway with a confident grin.

"Hi there."

"You ready to see what this town's all about?"

"Absolutely." Merci said with a wink as they walked out.

* * *

"Ah man…" Phil panted as he slowly rolled off of her.

"How was that for a homecoming?" Merci asked breathily.

"Maybe I should come home more often." He chuckled as he smoothed his hair away from his face. "Hey what are you doing?" Phil asked when he saw her pour herself a glass of wine.

"Having a drink…what?"

"I thought we talked about that." He rolled on his side and said, a bit too condescending for Merci's liking.

"You're right, sweetie." Merci said with a smile as she leaned over to put the glass on the table.

"Good girl." Phil smiled.

"Always." She said, looking over her shoulder. But what Phil couldn't see was the syringe she slid out of the drawer.

"Ahh! What the hell are you doing?!" Phil bellowed frantically trying to pull the needle out of his forearm. His hands were trembling too hard to grip it, then the trembles turned to violent shaking throughout his whole body.

"Knocking you off that damn high horse of yours…" Merci replied calmly.

"You crazy bitch!" Phil gurgled through the foamy matter spilling from his mouth.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Merci said with a tilted head. She watched until his shaking slowly subsided and his glossy eyes shut.

"Come to think of it, I never really liked you."


	5. Merci meets a Viper

"Ahh home…" Merci let out a sigh of satisfaction as she threw herself back on her big luxurious. She rolled over and snuggled against one of the baby blue silk pillows and smiled. Nothing could get her in a bad mood when she was in New Orleans. And the best part was the boys were coming to town, and she wouldn't have a lift a finger.

* * *

"It's not right man, why would he do it?" Matt asked. The older of the Hardys refused to believe Phil overdosed. He may have been a nuisance at times, but he was as clean as they came.

"I hate what they're saying about Phil too, but maybe we didn't know everything. He could've been going through somethin'. You know he never opened up…" Jay said. He was just as stunned as everyone else when he heard about Phil's death, but he couldn't deny anything was possible.

"Just doesn't seem right. John, then Dave, and now Phil? And all within a month of each other?" Matt said throwing the newspaper on the coffee table in the catering room. The company decided to go on with show, they cancelled for John and Dave, they figured they couldn't afford to lose anymore time, they'd just dedicate the show to him instead.

"It _is_ weird man. Alright, let's not dwell on that. They'd want us to suck it up right?"

* * *

"All this death-spook talk is making me crazy, I need to let off some steam." Randy said as he buttoned up his shirt. Every time he turned around, someone was talking about John's awful allergic reaction, or Dave's home invasion, it was beginning to drive him up the wall.

"Hey what about that one place down on Shreveport, Ted?" Cody asked after giving Ted a slight nudge.

"Trust me, with the girls that come through there, you'll blow off plenty of steam." Ted nodded with a smirk.

"That's what I like to hear." Randy nodded his head in approval as he slapped hands with the two younger men.

* * *

Merci hummed to herself as she smoothed lotion into her svelte legs. She was in such a good mood, she considered letting one of those oblivious men walk away with their lives…or not.

* * *

"Would you _look _at all the potential in here tonight?" Ted said as he rubbed his hands together.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved being from the South…" Cody said with an aroused smirk. Randy however remained silent, scanning the room for the girl that was just right, no settling, no exceptions.

"Randy, you see anything you like?" Cody leaned over and asked.

* * *

Merci walked in the rather mellow club and waited to see if anyone peaked her interest. She got nothing, until she saw him. His piercing blue eyes quickly connected with hers, but neither initiated a move. She continued walking in the farthest direction from the corner he was standing in, but kept her eyes on him most of the time.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Randy?" Cody added in a whistle for good measure as he waved a hand in front of Randy's face. It made no difference, he pushed past the two and headed towards Merci's direction.

* * *

Merci looked back briefly as she headed to the back of the club. He was still trailing behind, still not saying a word.

"You gonna say somethin'? We're runnin' outta space…" Merci said over her shoulder, hips swinging to the beat of the jazz song swimming through the room. He was still at a safe distance, last she checked, so she kept her attention in front of her before she was flung around and pushed against the wall behind her.

"You like to play, huh?" He growled, staring into her widened green eyes. Not waiting for a response, he swung her back around pressing her stomach against the wall. She could barely catch her breath, her heart was throbbing in her ears, she was actually nervous.

"UGH!" she let out a deep groan when she felt him jolt forward into her. He wrapped the ends of her hair around his fist and pulled back, breathing harshly against the side of her face.

"Mmm." Randy let a deep rattle come from his throat as he slammed into her.

"Oh god!" Merci whimpered. Her knees were getting weak and tingles were running down her legs, if only she could remember the last time a man had done that to her.

"Cum for me…" Randy panted as he fixed his mouth in the back of her neck.

"Ahhh yeeaahh!" Merci cried as she felt herself shake. She reached one hand back and squeezed his waist.

"Ah fuck." He grunted, pressing forward one last time.

"Oh, my god." Merci sighed, leaning her head against the wall. She turned around looked at Randy before starting to walk away. She hadn't made a full step before he caught her arm tightly.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Randy demanded.

"Um, I was gonna-"

"Did I say I was done with you?"

"N-no."

"Come on, we're gettin outta here." Randy took her by the wrist and turned towards the end of the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Merci asked.

"Your place." Randy didn't even bother to look back and he marched towards the exit.

"How do you even know I live here?" Merci inquired. Randy spun around and leaned down to her eye level.

"You really wanna play dumb with me?" Merci couldn't tell whether she had pissed him off or amused him, maybe both. His eyes were too hard to read. Her throat went dry, she couldn't form a response.

"That's what I thought. Let's go."


	6. Twisting fate

"_When I get the feeling back in my legs, he is so dead." _Merci thought to herself as she turned away from the gorgeous man sleeping beside her. He was out cold, as he should be. She'd lost count how many times they ravaged each other. This may have been her most satisfying encounter yet.

"Oh!" Merci squeaked when she turned back over and saw Randy staring at her.

"Sorry." He said blankly, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Oh, it's ok." Merci replied barely above a whisper. She rolled back over so her back was facing him.

"You know, I never got your name…" Randy said as he placed kisses on her shoulder.

"Does that really matter _now_?" Merci retorted. She let out an involuntary gasp when he rolled her on her back and mounted her.

"What…is your name?" His speech was slow and predatory.

"Merci..." She said, not losing the connection to his deep blue eyes.

"Merci." Randy said with a smirk before he brought his mouth down on hers. She whimpered against his mouth before he pulled away. "Some breakfast would be nice, Merci."

"Yeah…sure." Merci was a bit confused, maybe he was looking for a way to leave.

"It wasn't a question." Randy said with a tilted head.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Merci murmured to herself. How the hell did she end up in her underwear cooking breakfast for Randy Orton? Something was definitely wrong here. "I could go a lot faster if I knew you weren't watching me…" Merci looked up from the frying pan, but didn't turn around.

"You expect me to believe you have performance anxiety?" Randy pushed his hard torso to her back and pressed his mouth against her neck.

"Randy…" The tingles were running furiously through her body and her knees were getting weak. _"Fight it. Fight it. Damn it, finish him off!" _

"Ah god!" Merci spun around wrapped her arms and legs around Randy as he lifted her up and set her down on the counter.

* * *

"I am really getting sloppy." Merci said to herself as she walked around the back area of the record store.

"Hey, don't walk off like that." Randy said, looking rather agitated.

"Sorry." Merci subtly let her eyes roll.

"I'll be at the booth the whole time so just sit tight, will ya?" Randy asked.

"Fine, ok. I'll see you when you get done."

"Alright." Randy said, tapping his cheek for a kiss. He winked at her before he walked off.

* * *

"Oh man." Merci said as she walked through one of the aisles. Randy went from being a one-night stand, to a morning after, to a long-distance boyfriend. He should've been cooling in his grave by now. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Hi." Merci looked up at the man standing in front of her. His brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, his smile showing off his light dimples.

" Hi." Merci said.

"Are you here for the autograph signings?" He asked.

"Not quite, just the view." Merci said with a chuckle.

"I'm Matt." He extended out his hand.

"Merci, pleasure to meet you. So hiding out from the fans, are ya?" She said as he lightly grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Haha kinda. So are you looking for anything in particular?" He asked.

"Um, maybe some Maroon 5?"

"Get outta here I love Maroon 5, come on, I just saw their section!" Matt placed a hand on her back and guided her to the pop section.

* * *

"Hahaha I never met anyone else who knew all the lyrics to 'Won't Go Home Without You'!" Merci giggled.

"Don't let the looks fool ya." Matt said with a smile.

"Yo Matt, time to roll." Merci and Matt turned a man who was clearly his manger and was tapping his watch. Merci looked at her phone, they'd been talking for over an hour.

"Just a minute Bernie. Listen, I had fun with ya today."

"Me too." Merci smiled.

"I'd like to see you again, if that's ok."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Merci couldn't believe this: she actually meant it.

"Here, this is my cell. It's always on me, so I won't be hard to find." Matt said, looking down as he wrote on the small paper card.

"Thanks." Merci said as she took the card from his hands.

"I hope to hear from you soon. Take care Merci." Matt kept his eyes on her as he backed away.

"Bye Matt." She waved as he went out the front door with a swarm of fans following. She looked at the card and smiled.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Merci turned around and saw Randy standing behind her.

"Uh yeah, sure."

"Let's get outta here." Randy put an arm around her as they walked. She slowly slid the card in her back pocket and smiled. He would most definitely be hearing from her.


	7. Things I'll do to you

**Hi, It's Merci :) **Merci smiled as she sent off the text and flipped her phone shut. There was something different about Matt. Something about his eyes, they seemed…kind. Not that she would ever let herself get attached to him. A light beep from her phone said she had received a message.

**Hey, glad to hear from ya :) **

**Didn't mean to bug you, just wanted to say hi.**

**Of course you're not bugging me. So what are you up to, pretty girl? **Merci couldn't help but giggle. She'd heard plenty references to her beauty, but she wasn't sure the last time a man actually said she was 'pretty'.

**Just being bored at home. You?**

**Hangin' out with my bro and some of the boys.**

**Sounds like fun. I won't keep you.**

**Would it be ok if I called you later? **

**Yeah, sure. Talk to ya soon.**

"Merci, I'm starving. Let's go!" Merci rolled her eyes at the voice yelling from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Good lord." Merci huffed as she rolled off the bed. "Why am I even keeping you around?" Merci asked herself as she walked to the stairs.

* * *

"The company's having that yearly dinner in a couple weeks…"

"Fine, I'll be there…" Merci said.

"I been thinkin', I wanna take you with me…" Randy said before he put he put a piece of steak to his mouth.

"With you where? I just said I was coming." Merci asked.

"When I go on the road, I want you to come with me…this flying back and forth is cuttin' it anymore."

"Well that's a lot to ask for, Randy. You expect me to just drop everything so I can fly all over the country with you?" Merci asked. She was angry: not because of what he was asking for, but why. He didn't want to spend quality time with her. He wanted her there to show her off, to have at his beck and call.

"Most girls would say that with some enthusiasm…"

"Well I'm not most girls." Merci said quickly. Randy clenched his jaw and leaned forward across the table.

"Then maybe I should find a girl that is…" Randy was pushing it, oh was he pushing it. Merci had half a mind to grab her steak knife and stick it in the side of his neck. But that would be too messy.

"Maybe you should…" Merci said with squinted eyes.

* * *

"I'm going to bed." Merci didn't even look at Randy as she threw her jacket on the banister and walked up the stairs.

"Fine." He grumbled as he went to his basement to do whatever it was he did down there.

* * *

After she slipped on her nightshirt, Merci looked herself in the mirror. She honestly did not like what she saw. The woman she became when she was with Randy. Before, she may have been crazy, but at least she was happy, to an extent. Now she dreaded waking up in the morning if he was by her side. She couldn't let this go on anymore. She was ending him, tonight. She turned around when she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Matt."

"Hi there." Merci smiled as she sprawled herself out on the bed.

"You busy?" He asked.

"Not at all. How are you?" Merci asked, resting her head on her fist.

"Pretty good, I had a fun day. What about you?"

"It was ok. Better now that I'm hearing from you."

"Ah you're teasing me…"

"Am not." Merci chuckled.

"Haha I can even hear your accent over the phone." Matt laughed.

"Shut up, I can hear yours too!"

"Hey, I didn't say it wasn't adorable."

"Aww shucks."

"So, tell me something…"

"Well what do you wanna know?" Merci asked.

"I don't know, anything. There's gotta be something interesting about a girl like you…"

"Ahh well, I have an outtie, is that interesting?" Merci asked. She didn't get a response, all she heard were laughs. "You better not make fun of me."

"No, no, that's cute!"

"Ok your turn."

"Well, one time I went streaking through the gym of my high school." Matt said.

"That is so _bad_."

"Hey, it was all in good fun. Trust me, the boys and I get a lot rowdier. I haven't scared you off, have I?" Matt asked.

"You my friend, are the one that should be scared…" Merci warned.

"Ah I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Be careful what you wish for…" Merci cautioned.

"I think I can handle a little bell like you." Matt challenged.

"We shall see-" Merci tried to sound tough, but a yawn betrayed her.

"It's past someone's bedtime." Matt teased.

"Is not. It was one little yawn!" Merci refuted.

"You need your beauty sleep. What do ya say we continue this talk tomorrow, if you're not busy."

"Yeah, I'd love to." Merci said.

"Good night, Merci."

"'Night." Merci put the phone on the dresser and dreamily through her head back on her pillow. She couldn't deny the attraction she had to that man.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Merci quickly shot up and looked at Randy who was standing in the doorway.

"I heard you talking." Randy slowly walked up to the bed.

"Then you were hearing things." Merci rolled her eyes as she pulled the covers over her.

"Doesn't matter. You've got more important things to take care of." Randy crawled on top of her and yanked the covers away.

"Randy not tonight, I'm tired." Merci stiffened up.

"Shut up, you want this." Randy said as he gnawed at her neck.

"Randy, knock it off!" Merci went to push him off but he caught her hands and tightly pinned them above her head.

"You've said 'no' to me for the last time. This is one night you won't be turning me away."


	8. When all else fails

The warmth of the water cascading down on Merci couldn't stop her shivering. This was never supposed to happen, but she couldn't cry, she only had herself to blame. Randy should've been dead and buried by now, but she just had to keep him around. She just had to start thinking it was time to stop what she was doing and make a real relationship. How stupid she was for thinking that.

_"Damn it Donna, how many times I gotta tell you…" _

_"Clay I'm sorry-" Her mother stumbled. Little Merci looked up from her drawing, she knew what was about to happen._

"_Look daddy, I drew you a picture!" Merci held the diversion up above her head._

"_That's real pretty, pumpkin. That's why I'm gonna buy you a doll, after I deal with this…"_

Merci snapped herself out of the daze she was in and turned off the shower. She wrapped on a towel and opened the door. Randy looked so peaceful as he slept, like he didn't have a care in the world, the world he'd soon be leaving. Merci slowly grabbed her pillow and leaned over Randy.

"Goodbye you rotten bastard…" Merci whispered as she began to lower the pillow to his face. Then she stopped. No, she wasn't going to end it like this. It'd be too easy. He was going to suffer in ways he could never imagine. She was going to hurt him like her hurt her, and he would never see it coming.

"Sleep tight…" Merci whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek and creeping out the room.

* * *

"Hey." Merci opened her eyes and saw Randy kneeling next to her. She didn't respond, just looked at him.

"You didn't have to sleep down here." Randy said.

"I wanted to." Merci shot back as she adjusted herself on the couch.

"Listen to me, I'm so-"

"Don't say something you don't mean." Merci said. She knew he could care less about what happened, and wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"Look, let's not leave like this. Come on, let me make it right…" Randy took her hand and kissed it before he pulled her up from the couch.

"Randy, come on."

"Come on, just one time…" Randy purred as he led them upstairs.

* * *

Merci waited as Randy pulled her bag from the car. She reached it until he swiped it away from her.

"Call me when you get home?"

"Yes." Merci said flatly. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin.

"Tell me you love me." Merci's eyes widened with shock and disgust. There was no way she was going to tell him that big fat lie. She started to back away from him but he caught her shoulders. "Say it." The iciness in his voice sent a chill up her spine.

"I love you." Merci murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said- I love you." Merci could the nausea washing over her.

"Good girl." Randy let a sick smile of satisfaction adorn his face. He grabbed the back of her head he brought his lips to hers. Merci jerked away shortly after and grabbed her bag. She looked back one more time before she went through the entrance of the airport.

* * *

"Why why why?!" Merci screamed as she threw things across the room. Why couldn't she do what she did any other time? Why did she let this happen to herself? Why did she let him get away with it?

"UGH!" She let out a hoarse growl as she threw a lamp against the wall, which shattered on impact.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Merci shrieked as she pulled at her long dark hair. She fell to her knees and let out a deep scream. She was losing it, if she wasn't completely out of her mind before, she sure as hell was now. She didn't know what she would do, to someone else, or herself. She curled up on her bed and stared blankly at the wall, wondering how she could stop this pain she was in. A buzzing in her side startled her for a second, she then realized she was laying on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Matt?"

"Yeah. Merci what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" The uncontrollable shaking in her voice made the lie so apparent.

"Come on tell me what it is…" Matt pleaded.

"No..."

"Tell me what it is."

"_It_? It's _everything_! Everything's wrong with me, and it's my own fault…"

"I have a hard time believing there's anything wrong with you." Matt said.

"You don't… know me." Merci whispered.

"I know you're beautiful, and smart, and funny. And any straight man would be lucky to have you. Any gay man too…" Merci couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"There we go!" Matt cheered at his accomplishment.

"Thanks."

"Better now?"

"Yeah. I needed that. I needed you."

"You know how much that means to me?" Merci could just about melt at the sincerity in his voice.

"A lot, I hope."

"More than you know."

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"When am I gonna see you?"

"Whenever you want."

"You shouldn't have told me that."


	9. Living for the Moment

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course I'm sure." Merci whispered. She pulled Matt down to her and slipped her tongue in his mouth. She grabbed a handful of his hair before she rolled over on him. He ran his hands over her back before he found the hooking of her bra and released it. She paused for a second and looked in his eyes. There was just something about his eyes, something she wanted to trust. He rolled back over on her and kissed the side of her face as he pulled her panties away. He brought his mouth to hers and kept it there as he eased his way inside her. She let out a harsh sigh against his mouth. The way he felt, how badly she'd been wanting this, she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself. She ran her hands up his back when he started moving in her.

"Matt…" She whimpered, digging her nails into his back.

"Baby." Matt placed a warm kiss on her lips before he completely lost it.

"Ah god!" Merci cried when he began thrusting harder.

"Merci…" he panted as he pressed temple against the side of her face. He slowly pulled himself out then slammed himself back inside her, sending tremors through her body.

"Oh like that! Right there!" Merci knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed into her. Her heart was racing, her body was on fire. Any clear thoughts were non-existent.

"Matt!" Merci cried, bracing herself to go over the edge. She sucked in a breath of air before she felt every nerve in her body explode. She whimpered, running her shaking foot up his leg. He was still moving, if he kept this up she would go insane.

"God Merci…" Matt threw himself forward one more time before letting out a husky groan and collapsing on her.

* * *

Matt woke and smiled at Merci in her peaceful slumber. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He placed a kiss on her forehead before rolling back over. He was prepared to go back to sleep until her heard his phone go off.

"Hello?" murmurmed.

"What's up, man?" Matt quickly recognized the voice as Jay's.

"Nothin' just….hanging around the house." Matt said, running a hand over his face.

"Matt, were you asleep? What are you doing in bed at 4 in the afternoon?" Jay inquired.

"That any of your business?" Matt retorted, but he couldn't fight the smile on his face. He turned around and gazed at Merci, the sun peaking in from the blinds emphasized the moist glow of her skin.

"Well whatever it is, better be worth." Jay said.

"It's more than worth it." Matt said, reaching over and brushing hair from her face.

* * *

Merci fluttered her eyes open and sighed. She was as close to happy as she could get. She turned over and snuggled up next to Matt.

"Hi, beautiful." Matt put an arm around her and stroked the back of her head.

"Hi." Merci closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you came to see me…" Matt said, still with eyes closed.

"Really?"

"Of course I am."

"You mean I haven't scared you off yet?"

"Merci you could never scare me off. As far as I'm concerned, you're stuck with me." Matt said.

"I can live with that." Merci giggled before she kissed his cheek.

"Good."

"I'm hungry, will you make me something?" Merci asked. She laughed when Matt let out a huge gasp.

"I knew it! You have your way with me then demand cooking? I feel so used…" Matt said.

"Oh, I'll love using you-" Merci chuckled as she rolled back on top of him. "Ugh, you kidding me?" Merci groaned as she reached for her buzzing phone. She picked it up and saw Randy's name on the screen. She rolled her eyes and tossed it to the floor.

"Who was it?" Matt asked.

"No one important. Everything that matters is right here."


	10. It could end tomorrow

"Hahaha no!" Merci giggled breathlessly as Matt chased her around his house.

"Gotcha!" Matt pounced on her after she fell back on the couch. She started kicking when he took his fingers and wiggled them up and down her middle.

"Ok I give up, I give up!" Merci cried. Matt leaned down and kissed her nose.

"I was wondering…" Matt started.

"Wondering what?"

"What are we doing? I mean what are we?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean? We're me and you…" Merci chuckled as she looked up at him, though she knew the serious turn he was about to take.

"I'm talking about _us_, baby."

"What do you want from me, Matt?"

"I want you. I want us to be together." Matt said. Merci could feel her heart jumping. She knew what she wanted, but wasn't quite sure she could bring herself to say it.

"…I do too." Merci wasn't sure how she felt about that, she just knew she meant it.

"Yeah?" Matt asked excitedly. Merci smiled and nodded her head. He smiled and placed kisses on her face.

* * *

"Who is it?" Matt turned around from his duffel bag and saw his little brother standing with Jay.

"What do you mean, 'who is it'?" Matt retorted.

"Oh cut the crap, you haven't wiped that stupid grin from your face all day." Jay said as he removed one of his elbow pads.

"So, I can't happy?" Matt asked.

"Sure you can. So who's the girl behind the glow?" Jeff asked.

"Hey that's none of your business…" Matt grabbed one of his shirts and tossed it at Jeff who quickly ducked.

"Well if you're gonna be snooty about it, at least tell us what she looks like." Jay said. Matt raised an eyebrow at the two and slowly shook his head.

"Oh come on, at least give us that." Jay said.

"Is she at least cute?" Jeff asked.

"…She's beautiful." Matt said.

"And?" Jay pushed. Matt let out a deep sigh and turned back to his duffel bag.

"She's got long dark hair and the prettiest green eyes you'll ever see…"

"Sweet." Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, what about the body?" Jay inquired.

"That's **really **none of your business." Matt said, grabbing a sock and chucking it directly at Jay's forehead.

* * *

Merci was stretched across her bed taking in the scent of Matt's shirt she was sleeping in. She was happy, for the first time in her life, she was happy. She may not have been in love, but she cared for Matt a great deal. She smiled when she heard her phone ring.

"Hi."

"Hey baby, how are ya?" Matt's voice sounded so sweet over the phone.

"I'm fine, how was your day?" Merci asked.

"It was good. So I was thinking, we've got this big fancy dinner the company has every year coming up, I wanted to know if you'd come with me?"

_"The company's having that yearly dinner in a few weeks."_

"_Fine, I'll be there…" _Merci could feel the nausea setting in her stomach. She had been too caught up in being happy she'd forgot the fact that she told Randy she'd go with him. But that wasn't her problem, she could easily say she wouldn't go with him, but if she went with Matt and he saw her, he could very well send everything crashing down. She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. What did you say?" Merci asked.

"I asked if you'd come to the company dinner with me." Merci didn't want to say no, really she didn't. She loved spending time with Matt. But the more she thought about it, the bigger the risk she realized she'd be taking. If she was there with all those people, the peers of the men she killed, there's no way she could be sure no one ever saw her any one of those times.

"Merci?"

"Um, can I think about that?" Merci asked.

"Sure baby, take your time."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you Thursday?"

"Of course."

"'Night babe."

* * *

"Hey Randy, did you hear?" Cody asked.

"Hear what?"

"Well remember what happened to John, and Phil?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well get this, cops decided to investigate and they said the night they both died, they had both been with a girl before."

"So?"

"They have her on camera both times, and it looks like the same girl." Cody said.

"No way." Randy now had his attention taken. "What did she look like?" He asked.

"I haven't heard too much, except she's a brunette, and she's gorgeous."

"Is that right? Hmm." Randy thought to himself. It could be one of a million girls, but he couldn't help but entertain the thought in the back of his mind that he could be courting a murderer.


	11. Promises meant to be broken

**Sorry** **this took so long...be patient, I'm getting back into my swing....**

"Sleeping beauty…" Matt whispered, walking two of his fingers up Merci's side.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Merci mumbled, barely opening her eyes.

"Early. I was gonna make you breakfast before I went to the gym…" Matt said, leaning down and kissing her shoulder.

"That's so sweet." Merci smiled dreamily and reached and hand back to rub Matt's face.

"So, about the dinner…" Matt started. Merci's eyes widened with alert.

"Um, do you really have to go, I mean, wouldn't you rather stay home with me?" Merci asked, not rolling over to look at him.

"I want nothing more baby, but it's kinda something I have to go to…" Matt said.

"…I just don't want you to look like one of those guys who bring groupies with them wherever they go…"

"They won't think that, but I see your point. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Matt said. Matt actually felt good about this; it made him believe she wasn't the glitz and glamour type.

"But I'd love to fly out there with you…" Merci sat up and fell into Matt's arms.

"Yeah?" Matt pressed his cheek to her forehead.

"Of course. I love spending time with you…" Merci said, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, you're precious…" Matt said before kissing her forehead.

* * *

Merci busied herself around the house while Matt hung out with the guys, he'd been bugging her for days about meeting them, and she weaseled her way out of it every time. She just couldn't risk it. She walked around Matt's living room and looked at the pictures sitting on the entertainment stand. He really loved his friends and family, it's what she admired most about him. She stopped when she saw a picture of him and Dave goofing around. Never had guilt hit her so hard, she had to sit down to keep from falling. She'd killed one of his friends. If he ever found out, he'd never forgive her. She jumped when she heard her phone going off.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, miss me?" But Merci was not smiling, and she definitely didn't miss the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Randy, how are you?" Merci asked, looking quite uninterested.

"Just fine. You ready to come see me?" He asked, even the simplest words were laced with lust.

"About that, I don't think I'll be able to come to the dinner with you."

"Why not?" He asked quickly.

"I'm not feeling well and-"

"So? It's just one night, who's gonna care how you're feeling?" Randy spat. Merci scoffed in disbelief, as if he could get any lower.

"Ok you know what, no. I'm not going, Randy. Find some ring bimbo to whore around with-"

"Do you realize who I am? You should be thankful I give you the time of day. You _need _me." He said.

"As of late, I'm getting everything I need…and not from you." Merci said.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Merci taunted.

"If you're screwing another guy, I will-"

"Will what?" Merci pushed.

"If you're opening your legs to someone else, you're gonna regret it, I promise you." Randy growled, then the call ended. Merci slowly set her phone down. When she thought about it, Randy really had potential to hurt her. She'd seen a lot of men come and go, but he was the most dangerous, and that was saying something.

"Hey baby, who was on the phone?" Merci quickly turned around and saw Matt in the doorway.

"Oh- no one. Just an old friend from school." Merci said as she walked up to him.

"Ok, you alright?" Matt asked, noting the stress in her face.

"Of course I'm fine. Come here." Merci wrapped her arms around him and sighed. She picked a hell of a time to start caring for someone.


	12. Merci plus Matt

**This should make up for the last one!**

"I look like a fool." Matt said.

"You look handsome." Merci said as she fixed his tie.

"Sure you won't change your mind and come with me?" Matt asked.

"I better not, but I promise I'll make it up to you when I…" Merci then stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"That would be nice." Matt said with a smirk.

* * *

"Have a good time, ok?" Merci said as they pulled up to the lavish hotel.

"I'll try." Matt said, toying with her hair.

"You can text me if you get bored…" Merci assured.

"Oh, I will." Matt said.

"Have fun." Merci said, leaning over for a kiss.

"Bye baby." Matt said before he got out the car. He walked up to a few friends and his brother, then turned around and waved before she drove off.

He looked so happy with his friends, she thought. As she turned the corner, she saw Randy walking up the sidewalk with a little blonde who had to be just this side of legal.

"Figures." She muttered to herself as she took off down the road.

* * *

"Was that her?" Jay asked.

"Maybe." Matt said as they walked down the decorated corridor.

"Is she parking the car?" Jeff asked.

"No, she didn't wanna come…" Matt said.

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"She's just a little shy is all." Matt said.

"Oh what, does she have six toes?" Jay asked.

"Shouldn't you be bothering someone else? Where's Denise?" Matt asked.

"…She couldn't make it." Jay said. Matt quickly felt bad, he knew things weren't the best between them right now.

"Forget it, it'll be just us boys tonight…" Matt hooked an arm around Jay and his brother as they walked towards the reception hall.

* * *

Merci flipped through the channels trying to pass the time until Matt came back. She at least hoped he was having fun while she was stuck in the hotel room. She reached for her phone when she heard it buzz.

**Wish you were here :(** Merci pouted and giggled at the message Matt sent.

**Me too. Xoxo **Merci smiled as she set her phone down.

"Oh." Merci took a deep breath and put a hand over her mouth. Her stomach was flipping, she was short of breath. She closed her eyes and sat in place for a second, then it was gone. Just like the day before, and the day before that.

* * *

Merci smiled as she watched Matt with his boys in the front of the hotel, of all the guys she seen, he smiled the most.

"Hells yeah!" Jeff yelled as walked down the large steps of the hotel.

"Make sure this fool gets back to his room ok…" Matt said, nudging his brother.

"There she is again. Let's say hi." Jay said, but Matt stepped in front of him.

"_No_ leave her alone…" Matt said.

"Oh come on, we just wanna say hi to the girl." Jeff mumbled before he and Jay waved at the dark figure in the car they really couldn't see. Merci smiled and waved back, knowing she was hardly visible.

"See, no harm done." Jeff said.

"Alright, you've had enough fun for one night. Get outta here, and stay outta trouble…both of you." Matt said once he reached the bottom step.

"Aye aye, captain." Jay said, throwing in a salute. Matt nodded once more before hopping in the car.

* * *

"Did you boys have fun?" Merci asked as she kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah it was cool." Matt said as he worked to undo his tie.

"Now, about the making up…" Merci stood on her knees on the bed and pulled him to her. She let out a low moan when placed warm kisses on her neck.

"…That feels…so…so…I'm sorry." Merci quickly pulled away and ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the trash can and heaved till she thought her whole stomach would come up.

"Baby, you ok?" Matt asked as he held her hair away from her face.

"I think…I just ate...something bad." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Here, let's clean you up." Matt ran a cloth under cold water and patted down her face. She sat on the side of the tub and tried to regain her balance.

"You sure you're ok?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure, it was just some bad shellfish." Merci said, knowing that was a complete lie. She hadn't had any shellfish, she hadn't eaten anything bad, but she did know that as of that Thursday, she was over a week late, and smart money would bet she was pregnant.


	13. A father's love

Merci slipped out of bed careful not to wake Matt and went to the bathroom.

_"I want that doll, Mama!" little Merci pointed to a brunette baby doll. Her big brown eyes reminded her of her mother's and the pigtails almost mirrored hers._

"_Sure sweetie." Her mom said, taking the doll carefully off the shelf and handing it to Merci._

"_I'm gonna take care of her just like she was my own…" Merci smiled as she held the doll tightly to her chest._

"_You'll make a great mother someday, sugar…"_

Merci put a hand over her mouth as she looked at the little plastic stick that sealed her fate. She stared at the two blue lines hoping she was just seeing things, but she was a realist, she knew she was pregnant. She didn't know how to be a mother, she herself didn't have a mother for most her life. The last thing she needed was a little life to be responsible for…by herself. She could never let Matt know she was pregnant.

"Merci, you-"

"Matt!" Merci quickly turned around and put the stick behind her back.

"You ok?" Matt asked groggily.

"Yeah I'm fine." Merci quickly responded.

"What's that behind your back?" Matt asked, walking up to her.

"Nothing-"

"Come on, let me see…" Matt said. Merci looked in his eyes and couldn't stand to keep it from him any longer.

"I'm sorry…" Merci said, holding the stick out in front of her. Matt's shifted back and forth between her and it.

"You're…" He started.

"…pregnant." Merci finished. She waited for him to yell, to leave, do anything.

"So what are you sorry for?" Matt cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry 'cuz I know this was a mistake, and now you're gonna hate me!" Merci cried.

"Baby this isn't a mistake. I want you to have my baby." Matt said.

"You mean it?" Merci sniffled.

"Of course I mean it. Come here." Matt took her in his arms and stroked the back of her head.

* * *

1 month later…

"Hold still." Matt said as he smoothly put polish on Merci's big toe.

"Mmm, I am!" Merci muffled in between bites of cheesecake. "Stop tickling me!" Merci giggled.

"I'm not, you just won't be still!" Matt protested. "There, done. Now was that so hard?" Matt asked.

"They look very pretty." Merci smiled as she wiggled her toes. Matt began tickling the bottom of her feet when he heard his phone ring.

"Jeff." Matt said. Merci smiled and gestured he tell him hello for her. Since becoming pregnant, she'd spoken on the phone with Jeff a few times, but always managed to dodge meeting him. She understood that it was inevitable, she was carrying his little niece or nephew.

"Here I'll put you on speaker." Matt said.

"Hi uncle Jeff!" Merci said before putting another piece of cheesecake in her mouth.

"Hey there. How's my little protégé?" Jeff asked.

"Very well." Merci smiled.

"Good. Well you get some rest, I'll talk to you guys soon." Jeff said.

"Later bro."

"Bye Jeff." Merci said. She smiled when Matt tossed his phone to the side and crawled up to her belly.

"I love you, little baby…" Matt murmured against her stomach. "I love your mama too." Matt said. Merci felt the air leave her body, she cared a lot for him, but she was nowhere near ready to put a four-letter word on it.

"I-"

"I know. You don't have to say anything." Matt smiled. Merci closed her eyes and placed a hand on Matt's head.

"You're gonna be a great daddy." She whispered before she dozed off.


	14. A mother's promise

"I miss you."

"I miss you too…" Merci said.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"A little dizzy sometimes, but we're both fine."

"Just take care of yourself till I get back." Matt said.

"I will."

"Love you, baby. Bye."

"Bye Matt." Merci said before she flipped her phone shut and tossed it on the passenger seat. She missed him like crazy when work took him away from her, she also hated having to lie to him about where she really was.

* * *

"This won't take long baby. If I'm gonna be the best mommy I can be, I have to get rid of all the bad stuff I had in my life, right? Your daddy and I love you very much, and we're gonna do everything we can to keep you safe…" Merci took a hand off the wheel and set it on her stomach. She pulled into the driveway of a rather lavish house and sat for a minute.

"Your daddy…" Merci said, hardly above a whisper. She never entertained the thought that Matt might not be the father of her baby. Not that it really mattered, he would never know, nor would Randy. She ran a hand through her hair before getting out and walking up to the front door. Taking a deep breath before she knocked on the door, she could feel flutters in her belly.

"It's ok, we're ok." Merci said to her belly.

"Hey you." Randy said as he opened the door.

"Randy." Merci barely looked at him as she stepped in the doorway.

"Took you long enough…" Randy said as he walked closer to her.

"I just wanna get the rest of my stuff, that's all." Merci said, looking around for the box he was supposed to have ready.

"Let's be serious, here. We both know why you came…" Randy backed her against the wall and brought his mouth to hers. Merci squirmed against him and pushed away.

"Randy I mean it. I just wanna get my stuff and go…" Merci said, backing into the kitchen, still seeing no sign of her things.

"Oh don't act like you didn't know what was gonna happen…" Randy said, still walking towards her.

"Stop. I wanna leave." Merci said.

"You can leave…when I'm done." Randy forcibly pushed her back against the counter and reached for his zipper. Merci let out a pained cry as she tried to fight him off. She realized it was impossible to outpower him so she used the only thing she could.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled. He pulled away from her shaking body and stared at her. She prayed to God that was a low-life she thought he was and would want nothing more to do with her.

"Pregnant...with my child…." Randy looked sickly aroused as he said the words.

"No, no! It's not your baby!" Merci said as she stumbled away from him.

"My baby…" Randy murmured sadistically as he reached for her again.

"No, no!" Merci cried as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She was able to move her leg and knee him in the stomach. She took off but he was right behind her. She was so flustered she tripped and fell to the floor.

"Please, don't do this…" Her pleading fell upon deaf ears. He smiled at her as he unbuckled his pants and came down on her.

"Get off of me!" Merci cried as she beat her fists against his chest. He pressed a hand against her mouth while he kissed neck. Tears were on the verge of rolling down her face until a crystal figurine on the coffee table caught her eye. Randy was so caught up in himself he never saw her reach for it, nor did he see it coming when she bashed him in the back of the head with it. His limp body weighed heavily down on her.

"Oh my god." Merci carefully rolled him off her and scrambled to her feet. She backed away, not taking her eyes off him.

* * *

"I'm sorry I put you through that, little baby. I should've never gone over there, huh? Don't worry, that mean man won't hurt us again..." Merci rubbed her stomach as she look out the window of the plane.

"I'm not used to this, does me being your mama scare you? Well guess what, it scares me too. But I'm gonna get this right, I promise you…"


	15. Find it hard to tell you

**Lyrics are from 'Mad World' by Adam Lambert**

Merci stared blanky at the tv screen, waiting for a news break, an alert, anything saying Randy was dead.

"Merci?" She broke away from her daze when she heard Matt coming up the stairs.

"Matt." Merci leapt into his arms and latched onto him.

"Hey, maybe I should go away more often…" Matt smiled as he stroked the back of her head.

"No! I want you right here." Merci said, clinging to him even harder.

"Hey, you ok?" Matt pulled away and took her face in his hands.

"I-"

"Sorry." Matt turned away to grab his ringing phone.

"Hello? Hey what's goin' on, bro? What. Is he ok? Keep me posted man. All right, later." Merci's head began to spin, she didn't need to hear it, she knew what the person on the other end of the phone said.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out spaces, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_And the tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head i want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
_

"Tampa Police Department, this is Detective Knox." He said. Dark brown hair falling to his shoulders, and a bit of facial hair adorning his chiseled face, he was quite good-looking.

"This is Detective Stewart, from the CPD, we spoke a couple days ago?"

"Yeah I remember. How's it goin'?"

"Listen, remember the how we were pulling some files together on those wrestlers?"

"Yeah, but we couldn't find a connection between the 3 deaths besides the girl on camera." Detective Knox said.

"Well get this, another one was attacked in his home two days ago. Goes by Randy Orton?" Stewart suggested.

"I know the name, my niece loves him. What's his condition?" Knox asked.

"He's stable, but not outta the woods just yet. Whoever hit him packs a wallop." Stewart said.

"You know any details?"

"The department over there thinks it might've been another home invasion."

"Like the Bautista case, right?"

"Right."

"Think we'll be able to find anything to connect the two?" Knox asked.

"I'm not sure, but the examiners found long strands of black hair on his clothing."

"Like the girl on video with Cena and Brooks?"

"Exactly. I think we may have a serial killer on our hands..."

_And i find it kind of funny_

_ I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

Mad world

_Mad world_


	16. Here without you

"Baby you sure you're ok?" Matt asked, noting Merci's pale complexion.

"Yeah, I'm fi-fine."

"You haven't eaten anything all day…"Matt said.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry."

"Come on, I don't want you or the baby getting sick." Matt took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"But really-"

"Just a few bites, for me?"

"…Alright, a few."

* * *

"Hi may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Hi, I'm detective Knox from the Tampa Police Department, I'm supposed to be meeting a Detective Stewart…" He said.

"Yes we've been expecting you. He's right over there." The lady said, pointing to her side at a man sitting alone in a row of chairs.

"And could you tell me Mr. Randy Orton's room number?" Knox asked. The woman made a tense face, then looked at her computer.

"Room 354." She said.

"Thank you." He smiled as he walked away.

"Detective Stewart?" The man stood up when he was approached.

"Call me Daniel." He said.

"Detective Knox, call me Marcus." He said as he shook his hand.

"Anything new?" Daniel asked.

"Still nothing. I'd like to know if there's anything to this girl, though." Marcus said.

"Me too."

"Well let's go ask Orton some questions." Marcus said before they walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Who is it?" Randy grumbled from the other side of the door when he heard Marcus knock on it.

"I'm Detective Knox, this is Detective Stewart from the Chicago Police Department. We have a few questions for you, if you don't mind.

"I told the local suits everything I know already. Why are you even here?" Randy asked while he threw a shirt in his small suitcase. Marcus and Daniel looked at each other, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"We don't think your attack was a coincidence." Daniel said.

"Is that right?" Randy looked up from his bag, but didn't turn around to look at them.

"We just want to know if you got a good look at the person, something, anything that might help us find this person." Marcus said.

"I told you, I already told the suits everything I know already. I didn't see them, I don't know who it was, and I don't know what they wanted, now if you'll excuse me…" Randy said as he walked past them.

"What about your friends, don't you wanna find the person responsible for their deaths?" Daniel asked. Randy turned around and glared at the two.

"They were _not _my friends. And if someone really is targeting us, they'll get theirs soon enough, I assure you." Randy said before he walked out the door.

* * *

"Now wasn't that good?" Matt asked before he placed a kiss on Merci's forehead.

"Mmm-hmm." Merci smiled as she finished the last of her lasagna.

"You finish up, I'll go run you a bath." Matt said before he headed upstairs. Merci got up and ran her dish under the faucet.

"Oh." She dropped the dish when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She leaned against the counter to catch her breath, but the pain only got stronger, running from her stomach to her back.

"Ahh!" Merci cried, curling up on the floor.

"Merci!" Matt rushed down the stairs and dropped to her side.

"Matt, the baby!" Merci screamed, clutching her stomach.

"It's ok, I'm gonna get you some help ok?" Matt stroked the hair from her face before he grabbed his phone.

* * *

"Is Merci ok? Is the baby ok?!" Matt jumped up frantically when the doctor came out of the room.

"I'm sorry…" The doctor said.

"What do you mean, you're sorry?!"

"Merci's gonna be fine, but the baby…we could do nothing for her." The words cut through Matt like a knife. He dropped to his knees and bawled.

* * *

"Merci?" Matt stopped in the doorway and tied to pull himself together. She lay there, unmoving, her eyes were open, but they were blank. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

"The doctor said it-it was a girl…" Matt said. Merci still didn't respond.

"I'm so sorry." Matt cried, laying his head on her stomach. Merci put her hand on his head, lying where the baby should be. Her baby, the one thing reminding her there was still good in the world, the one thing worth changing for, the one thing that made her not want to kill anyone else. Now it was gone, and so was her sanity.


	17. Ending the Pain

Merci stared at the photo in her hand, the baby's first ultrasound. She clutched it to her chest and fought back tears.

"Hey, I got you all signed out, ready to go?" Matt peaked his head in and asked. Merci absently nodded as she walked towards the hospital door.

* * *

"Easy, take your time…" Matt said as he helped her get comfortable on the bed.

"I'm gonna go make you some tea, ok?" Matt stroked the side of her face before he walked out the room again. She winced in discomfort as she got off the bed, pausing long enough to make sure Matt was downstairs. She walked gingerly to the closet, peaking out its door once for good measure and reached for a box on the back wall. She opened it up and pulled out the locket with her mother's picture and the dainty little scrapbook evident of her past sins. She walked back over to the bed and hooked the locket around her neck, then pulled the baby's ultrasound picture out of her pocket and held it on her chest next to the locket.

"At least you two are together…"Merci whispered. The set the picture on the dresser next to her and turned her attention back to the scrapbook. She traced her finger over John's face, then flipped the page and did the same to Dave, then Phil. She stopped when she reached a blank page, a page where Randy's face should be. She clenched her jaw in frustration then looked at the next blank page. She tilted her head in curiosity, imagining Matt's face there.

"Hey I-"

"What-" Merci quickly flipped the scrapbook shut when Matt stepped in the door.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Matt said a he handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

"Whatcha got there?" He asked as he lay next to her.

"Nothing- just some old pictures…" Merci said, grabbing the scrapbook and setting it on the nightstand. She took a sip of tea and looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, how are you feeling, really?" Matt asked.

"…Like a part of me died…" Merci said blankly. Matt moved over and took her in his arms.

'We're gonna get through this. I promise…" Matt whispered. Merci felt a hard, painful lump swelling in her throat. Matt pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"You should get some sleep." He said softly. Merci nodded and sunk down into the bed. She turned to her side and pulled a blanket up to her waist and dozed off.

* * *

"_Mama, why are you crying?" little Merci asked._

"_Oh nothin' sugar, mama's just a little sad is all…"_

"_But why?" _

"_Baby, you'll grow up one day and meet a man that- just promise you'll be smarter than your mama, ok?"_

"_Ok mama." Merci nodded, wrapping her little arms around her mother._

"_I love you sugar." Her mother whispered, slowly rocking her._

Merci's eyes fluttered open, she remembered that night like it was yesterday. But she wasn't smarter than her mother, if anything she was worse. She met a man that gave her a baby, only to have it taken away from her. She should've known something like that would've happened. In the end, a woman could always trace her pain back to a man. Well she wasn't going to be a fool anymore, she was going to end the pain.


	18. Saying goodbye

**A/N Hardy fans don't hate me...**

"I've got nothin'..." Detective Knox said gruffly while flipping through some files.

"Me either. We'd have everything if Orton wasn't such a douche." Daniel said.

"So you think he's hiding something too?" Marcus asked.

"Oh absolutely, big macho guy that he is, I think he knows _exactly _who attacked him. He got his ego hurt, and now he's embarrassed." Detective Stewart said.

"Well we gotta figure out a way to make him talk soon. The next guy might not be so lucky…"

* * *

Randy paced back and forth across the room, staring at the photo of Merci in his hand. So many things went through his mind looking at her: what he wanted to say, what he wanted to do the next time he saw her. He shifted the framed photo in his hand a few times before throwing it against the wall. He ran a hand over his face and walked over to the sharp mess he made and picked up her picture. She was far too pretty to be thrown in jail, he was going to deal with her all on his own.

* * *

Merci had become, for lack of a better word, a zombie. She didn't say much, she didn't do much, just went through the same routines, day after day. Each day she had to look at Matt, she grew more and more resentful of him. After all, it was his fault. She'd never be in the pain she was in had it not been for him getting her pregnant. There was only one way she could make this right.

"Merci-"

"Huh?!" She tore herself from her thoughts when she heard Matt call her.

"You ok?" Matt asked.

"Yea- yeah I'm fine." Merci responded blankly. "I'm gonna go fix some tea…want some?"

"That'd be great." Matt smiled, touching her face. Merci absently nodded as she turned to go downstairs.

* * *

Merci set the hot cup of tea down on the counter and looked over her shoulder. She pulled a small plastic tube from the drawer and held it to her eye level. She flicked the top off and poured the contents into the cup.

_"Hi." Merci looked up at the man standing in front of her. His brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, his smile showing off his light dimples._

_" Hi." Merci said._

"_Are you here for the autograph signings?" He asked._

"_Not quite, just the view." Merci said with a chuckle._

_"I'm Matt."_

_"Merci. PLeasure to meet you..."_

"What am I doing?" Merci asked herself. It was then she realized she felt something for Matt she never even knew.

"It's not his fault…"

"Hey."

"Matt!"

"This for me?" Matt asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"No!" Merci cried out before she covered her mouth.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry..." Merci cried.

"What are you talki'-" Matt couldn't finish his sentence before he lost his balance.

"Oh god, Matt." Merci grabbed onto him and helped him onto the floor. His breathing became harsh and he clutched his chest.

"Merci-" Matt uttered. Merci smoothed his hair from his face while she cradled his head in her lap.

"Look at me, look at me! You can't leave me now. I love you, you hear me?! I love you!"

"I love y- I love you too." Matt gasped.

"I'm so sorry…" Merci pressed her head against his and sobbed. She felt him become very still, she couldn't hear him breathing anymore. He was gone.

"Matt." She called out one more time before she let him go. She gently placed his head on the floor and curled up next to him, crying until she fell asleep.

* * *

"May he find peace wherever he is. And may his soul be with God. Amen." The pastor said solemnly with a bowed head. He walked off and let Matt's family pay their respects. Merci watched from behind a tree while people came up to Jeff and patted his shoulder and hugged him. He had to be taking it the worst.

"I'm sorry man. I loved him." Jay said, tightly embracing Jeff.

"I know." Jeff murmured.

"Keep your head up, ok? Your pop needs you." Jay said.

"I know, I will." Jeff nodded.

"Alright." Jay patted his shoulder one more time before walking off. Jeff kneeled down in front of the headstone and rested his head on it. Merci put on her shades and waited for most everyone to go on their way before she walked up to Jeff.

"Your brother was a great man." Jeff turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." Jeff whispered, placing a hand on the back of her head. It didn't take much for him to figure out who she was. She placed a kiss on his cheek and held his hand before leaving.

* * *

Randy watched from behind a tree as she walked off. Underneath that scarf and behind those big black shades, there was no doubt in his mind it was Merci. He clenched his jaw as his eyes followed her. She may have been hurting now, but she didn't know the true meaning of pain, but she was about to find out.


End file.
